Dear,
by The Unread Shelfer
Summary: Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]. Requests open.
1. Accusation on one's way of swinging

_**"Dear"**_

 ** _Summary:_** _Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_** _All Chapters will be regarded as individuals; one shots. None will be related unless a special note attached. Ratings will be attached to individual Chapters, if gone higher than T._

 _One can request a Chapter or a character or even a subject (All requests will be accepted if Canon)._

 _ **The characters belong to Jk but the**_ ** _letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._** _  
_

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character From:**_ _Sirius Orion Black._

 ** _Character to:_** _Remus John Lupin._

 ** _Year:_** _1994_

 ** _After:_** _Harry_ _leaves with the dursleys and Sirius is on the run._

 _ **M** esser Moony,  
_

It has been a long time since I wrote anything (Not that I am complaining, mind you!). But it feels good to write 'Moony' again. I have stolen paper from somewhere and this owl too ( You shouldn't frown this much or your face will settle like that permanently).

So...How are you? We didn't really had time to exchange pleasantries, did we? What with you really trying to kill everyone and I supposedly trying to stop you. I should say though, your wolf was trying to sniff me, you know? Don't tell me Remus that you have romantic interests in me. I do not swing that way.

Congratulations, you finally had your dream job (teaching) while I had mine (ridding you of teaching). Don't roll your eyes! I told you once, if you tried to become a teacher I will get you out of this hazardous, boring, injurious to a Marauderer's health type of job.

Also, In this mess, I forgot to mention.

Your 'brightest witch of this age' saved me on a hippogriff.

I am not usually the one for I told you so's but

I TOLD YOU SO! pay up! (Bet made in 1976. Prize money: 2 sickles)

Okay, I can't write more. Buckbeak's is getting bored. I think he is jealous of you Moony. But don't you worry, love, I have told her that only you are the one who is allowed to fantasize me even if I am straight.

Yours,

 ** _M_** _esser Padfoot._

 ** _Ps-_** _Don't even try, okay? I have enough on my plate._

* * *

 _ **Note:** All the replies to these letters will be found on its sister Fic **"Yours" which is listed on my profile too.**_

 _hope everyone enjoyed it._


	2. Requesting a Christmas surprise

**_Summary:_** _Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _One can request a Chapter or a character or even a subject (All requests will be accepted if Canon compliant_ _)._

 _ **The characters belong to Jk but the**_ ** _letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._** _  
_

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character From:**_ _Ronald Billius_ _Weasley._

 ** _Character to:_** _Molly Weasley._

 ** _Year:_** _1991._

 ** _Period:_** _A week bef_ _ore Christmas._

 _Mum,_

 _I just thought I haven't written Home in a long time, how are you? and Dad?_

 _Things are going fine at Hogwarts. I am doing decent in classes, Hermione helps a lot (she is really intelligent but just don't tell her I said so.)  
_

 _Okay so, I am writing this letter in secret, Harry doesn't know and before he comes I have to ask you something._

 _Could you send Harry something from home? It's just that he doesn't know many people...And he will have even less gifts than me...And well, his muggle relatives...Uhhh don't have a owl..._

 _Look, it will be really great if you could just send something._

 _Thanks_

 _Ron._

* * *

 _ **Notee:** All the replies to these letters will be found on its sister Fic **"Yours" which is listed on my profile too.**_


	3. My Flower

**_Summary:_** _Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _One can request a Chapter or a character or even a subject (All requests will be accepted if Canon compliant_ _)._

 _ **The characters belong to Jk but the**_ ** _letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._** _  
_

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character From:**_ _James Fleamont Potter._

 ** _Character to:_** _Lily Evans._

 ** _Year:_** _1971_

 ** _Period:_** _Christmas Holidays._

 _My dearest Flower,_

You walk across the hall,

And look at me, I am so tall.

My heart beat stops,

And at your feet I flop.

You know you are mine,

And you are absolutely divine,

With your bright locks of orange

Just like a…Sponge.

 _ _Yours,__

 _ _ _Future husband.___

* * *

 _ **Notee:** All the replies to these letters will be found on its sister Fic **"Yours" which is listed on my profile to**_


	4. Butterbear stealer

**_Summary:_** _Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _One can request a Chapter or a character or even a subject (All requests will be accepted if Canon compliant_ _)._

 _ **The characters belong to Jk but the**_ ** _letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._** _  
_

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character From:**_ _Aberforth Dumbl_ _edore._

 ** _Character to:_** _Albus Percival Wulfric_ _Brian Dumbledore._

 ** _Year:_** _1995_

 ** _Period:_** After Harry helds the first DA meeting in hogs head.

Albus (insert three sodding middle names) Dumbledore,

You need to change that name. It's even longer than your sodding beard. So, how are you? How is that nose?

So...your favorite scarhead had a meeting in here and they are making a illegal group right under your nose named 'Dumbledore's army'. You have got the kids positively whipped.

Mudungus Fletcher was here earlier too. The bloke stole ten butterbeer's right under my nose. I don't even know why you keep him in?

Actually don't tell me, just pay up.

-A. Dumbledore.

* * *

 **All** _the replies to these letters will be found on its sister Fic_ **"Yours" which is listed on my profile too**


	5. Gryffindor Pride

**_Summary:_** _Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _One can request a Chapter or a character or even a subject (All requests will be accepted if Canon compliant_ _)._

 _ **The characters belong to Jk but the**_ ** _letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._** _  
_

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character From:**_ _Neville_ _Longbottom_

 ** _Character to:_** _Ginevra Potter._

 ** _Year:_** _2016_

 ** _Period:_** _James S. Potter's second year._

Dear Ginny,

For the love of God! If your son is seen bewitching anymore of my hair or picking fights in the corridor because someone says something about Gryffindor or tried to flirt with Hannah.

I am going to...I am going to... Something so bad that I shouldn't spell it on paper.

You have been warned.

Your dear old friend,

Neville.

 _Ps- Could you send more cookies? The Hogwarts elves say that they are too 'busy' to make me anything...Tell Hermione this is not acceptable. She needs to sort out her guidelines._

* * *

 **All** _the replies to these letters will be found on its sister Fic_ **"Yours" which is listed on my profile too**


	6. The twin

**_Summary:_** _Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _One can request a Chapter or a character or even a subject (All requests will be accepted if Canon compliant_ _)._

 _ **The characters belong to Jk but the**_ ** _letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._** _  
_

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character From:** George __Weasley._

 ** _Character to:_** _Fred_ _Weasley._

 ** _Year:_** _1995_

 _ **Period:** Shortly after the events of goblet of fire. Summer of 1995._

 _So..._

I just went to Diagon Alley, as you told me to, and checked out that flat near Florean Fortescue. It's really bad but that's not the point.

The point is, while I was going in there, Angelina caught me...She thought I was you, which I wasn't, so being the good brother I was, I told her I was you. To which she grinned and we went to check out the flat which we hated and then she asked me out to coffee and I went and now...Oh my God...

We are at the leaky cauldron and I had the best snog of my life...

The Teeny tiny problem?

She thinks it's you. . . And I haven't corrected her...

Oh she's coming...

-G.

* * *

 **All the** _replies to these letters will be found on its sister Fic_ **"Yours" which is listed on my profile too**


	7. Yours, Sev

**_Summary:_** _Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _One can request a Chapter or a character or even a subject (All requests will be accepted if Canon compliant_ _)._

 _ **The characters belong to Jk but the**_ ** _letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._** _  
_

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character From:** Severus Snape_

 ** _Character to:_** _Lily Evans_

 ** _Year:_** _1970_

 _ **Period:** A __year before Lily leaves for Hogwarts._

 _Lily,_

 _I am trying.._

But I do not know to write. I don't even know why we have to practice this. We are going to be in the same house, aren't we? We won't have a need to exchange letters...

Oh okay, just so you know, I am writing this because you are making faces at me by the window.

Oh look Petunia is craning her neck to see you...Tell her I say hi.

Okay, what was it?

How are you? What are you doing?

...This is ridiculous. I know how are you. You are healthy and making faces at me by the window. Oh and now you are showing me your tongue...

This is so stupid.

And now this bloody owl is nipping at my head. I hope you are happy.

Yours,

Sev.

* * *

All **l** **l the** _replies to these letters will be found on its sister Fic_ **"Yours" which is listed on my profile too**


	8. BTW, he is a werewolf

**_Summary:_** _Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _One can request a Chapter or a character or even a subject (All requests will be accepted if Canon compliant_ _)._

 _ **The characters belong to Jk but the**_ ** _letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._** _  
_

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 _ **Character From:** Nymphadora Tonks_

 ** _Character to:_** _Andromeda Tonks_

 ** _Year:_** _1997_

 _ **Period:**_ After the events of HBP

Hullo _Mum,_

How are you? How's Dad?

I hope everything is fine and good because I need to tell you something.

So...

I am marrying Remus Lupin, who was, if you remember, Sirius's old friend? You used to like him. He is a part werewolf too, yeah.

So...

We are marrying next week and I was wondering if you would like to come?

-N.T.

 **Ps-** if you come, why don't you gift me that color changing dress I was asking for? At madam Malkin's? oh, the wedding invitation is also attached to the letter, just so you know it's not a prank.

* * *

 **All the** _replies to these letters will be found on its sister Fic_ **"Yours" which is listed on my profile too**


	9. Take care

**_Summary:_** _Letters sent from time to time from character to character. Canon compliant [All 8 books]._

 ** _Note:_**

 _One can request a Chapter or a character or even a subject (All requests will be accepted if Canon compliant_

 ** _The characters belong to Jk but the_** ** _letters hereby are a work of fanfiction and belong to me. Any kind of palagriser will have me on their heel's._**

 ** _And so, without further ado, we go_**

 ** _Onwards._**

* * *

 ** _Character From:_** Molly Weasley

 ** _Character to:_** Remus Lupin.

 ** _Year:_** _199_ 8

 ** _Period:_** After the events of Battle of Hogwarts.

Remus,

You once said that if ever, anything was to happen to me or Arthur. You will take care of our children. You will see that they develop without any problems and progress in life with good in their eyes.

Today, I promise you that whatever may come I will see to Teddy. He might have Andromeda and Harry but even when they won't be around. I will take care of him.

-Molly.

* * *

 _ **Note:** There will be no reply to this letter as Lupin was dead._

 **All the** _replies to these letters will be found on its sister Fic_ **"Yours" which is listed on my profile too**


End file.
